Merchants participating in a marketplace facilitated by an electronic commerce site may employ a fulfillment network associated with the electronic commerce site to fulfill orders by users in the marketplace. To this end, merchants may send shipments containing items to one or more fulfillment centers in a fulfillment network. The fulfillment centers may then store the items and fulfill customer orders for the items on behalf of the merchants. Fulfilling customer orders in a timely and cost efficient manner is a primary objective of the fulfillment centers. Quickly determining a state for various stages of a fulfillment center respective to a number of customer orders being fulfilled remains problematic.